


Без названия

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, First Time, M/M, Omega Tony, Omega Verse, first heat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) идея фика взята с кэпостаркового феста, из заявки про альф и омег. Заказчику от души спасибо, потому что из-за его заявки меня снова прорвало на кэпостарков;<br/>2) из-за того, что в муви-версе для меня Тони-топ предпочтительнее, этот фик писать было сложновато, но Старк из Авенджерс ЕМН оказался идеально подходящим по характеру для этого фика. Поэтому здесь ООС муви-персонажей, зато, по моему мнению, мульт-герои оказались в нужное время и в нужном месте</p>
    </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> 1) идея фика взята с кэпостаркового феста, из заявки про альф и омег. Заказчику от души спасибо, потому что из-за его заявки меня снова прорвало на кэпостарков;  
> 2) из-за того, что в муви-версе для меня Тони-топ предпочтительнее, этот фик писать было сложновато, но Старк из Авенджерс ЕМН оказался идеально подходящим по характеру для этого фика. Поэтому здесь ООС муви-персонажей, зато, по моему мнению, мульт-герои оказались в нужное время и в нужном месте

Фьюри смотрел на него так, будто впервые видел, хотя это было оправдано – не каждый день у тебя в кабинете зазнаистый Тони Старк признается в своей позорной тайне.  
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь, не знаю, отсидеться где-нибудь в это время?  
Такие вопросы Тони слышал слишком часто, чтобы перестать на них реагировать. Виски пробило фантомной болью, защипало в глазах, и он потер их, стараясь одновременно привести себя в норму.  
\- Нет. Фьюри, со мной это происходит дважды в год, и если бы я каждый раз старался куда-нибудь скрыться, то никогда не добился бы того, что имею. Со мной все будет нормально, в конце концов, мы живем в цивилизованном обществе. Никто не будет кидаться на меня.  
Фьюри замолчал, о чем-то размышляя, его глаз дергался с предмета на предмет, - Ник старался не смотреть на сидящего напротив него Старка. Наконец, он уставился в окно и, казалось, успокоился.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что я тоже смогу заявить на тебя права? – тихо спросил застывший Фьюри. После долгой тишины звук его голоса заставил Тони вздрогнуть. О том, что его могла напугать озвученная Фьюри возможность, он постарался не думать.  
\- Любая альфа может так сделать, - Тони пожал плечами, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело жалко. – Но среди нашей группы альф три, и третья – Наташа. С тобой и Роджерсом я как-нибудь смогу справиться.  
Насмешливый взгляд Фьюри разозлил Тони. Он уже слишком давно не видел подобного неуважения от альфы, а весь вид Ника так и кричал, что никакая омега не сможет справиться с вошедшим в гон самцом. И что Старк может сколько угодно доказывать свою состоятельность, но если Ник захочет, то Тони ляжет под него и раздвинет ноги по первому же щелчку…

Когда тебе шестнадцать и начинается первая течка, ты понимаешь, как далек этот мир от цивилизованного. Тони был единственным подростком в МИТ, все остальные студенты уже прошли свои первые течки и гоны, а у него все было впервые. Это сильнее действовало на местных альф: сладкая юная омега, смазливая, впервые текущая – на младшего Старка началась тогда настоящая охота. Очень многие прельщались не только телом (о душе речь никогда и не шла), но и состоянием его отца. За то, чтобы покрыть Тони и пометить его, в университете тогда развернулась почти настоящая война.  
Вошедший в его положение декан, чье желание помочь подпитывалось крупным грантом от «Старк Индастриз», на это время закрыл Тони в отдельном охраняемом крыле почему-то женского общежития. Это было вдвойне унизительно и противно, и Тони, чтобы не спятить, всю первую течку штудировал учебники и научные журналы, а еще пообещал себе, что ни одна альфа-тварь никогда к нему не прикоснется.  
Когда тебе десять, и на обследовании ты узнаешь, что ты не просто омега, а омега второй – «самочной» -группы, сложно заново собрать себя по частям. Тони, одеваясь, искоса посматривал на беседовавшего с врачом отца, и понимал, что теперь его жизнь изменится навсегда. За последние пятнадцать поколений в его семье не было ни одного даже бета-мужчины, а об омегах не приходилось и говорить. Самцы-Старки брали самых красивых и женственных самок-бет, омег считая не вторым, а сотым сортом, пока рецессивные гены не взбунтовались.  
Тони терпеливо ждал, пока отец договорит с врачом, смотрел в пол и думал, что быть омегой даже первой группы не так унизительно. «Первые» вполне могли найти альфа-самок и всю жизнь провести, пусть и под каблуком, но мужчиной.  
«Вторых» ждала только одна участь, и о ней Тони думать не хотелось.  
Казалось, что после этого отец разочаровался в нем еще больше. Теперь он практически жил на работе или своей лаборатории, и Тони видел его не больше пары раз в месяц. Предоставленный сам себе, разозленный на всех, а еще больше – на судьбу, маленький Старк нашел только одну отдушину. Он стал учиться, поглощал знания с реактивной скоростью, становился лучшим во всем, чем занимался. К сожалению, даже это не смогло примирить отца с тем, что вместо очередного альфы в его семье появилась позорящая род омега.  
О том, чтобы никто не узнал о позорной тайне Старков, позаботился отец, а потом и сам Тони. Его всегда окружали красивые и эффектные женщины, и никому в голову не могло прийти, что они сопровождают его за деньги или другие блага. Плата за молчание была невероятной по любым меркам, но и действовала хорошо. Никогда ни одна из спутниц Старка не проронила лишнего слова, но даже насквозь логичный и рациональный Тони понимал, что когда-нибудь в этой цепи окажется слабое звено. К счастью, в его жизни появилась Пеппер – сильная, уверенная, красивая Пеппер, которая хоть и была бетой, но мало чем отличалась от альфы. Теперь Тони мог довериться кому-то без многих размышлений и сомнений, он был наконец-то уверен в том, что его поддержат. Благодарность его была велика, но Пеппер ей не пользовалась. Ей тоже было гораздо важнее состояться самой, и это получалось. Их дуэту ничего нельзя было противопоставить, как пара и как коллеги они производили сногсшибательное впечатление, и только сама Поттс и еще Хэппи знали о тайне Тони.  
Теперь к их тесному кругу присоединился Ник, от которого скрывать было бессмысленно и неправильно, и Тони, скрепя сердце, перед очередной течкой признался ему во всем. Фьюри, хоть и предупредил о том, что, как и любая альфа, может заявить на непомеченного Старка права, пообещал молчать и помогать. Сила воли у Железного Ника была покрепче, чем броня у Железного Человека, и Тони знал, что со стороны Фьюри ему мало, что грозит.  
Да и остальные в команде были для него неопасны. Вернее, почти все. Бета Бартон отлично чувствовал себя в компании альфы Наташи, у Беннера после дозы излучения организм перестроился так, что он не попадал ни в одну категорию, а Тор вообще был не человеком. Вечной беты Коулсона опасаться не приходилось.  
И только гипер-альфа Роджерс внушал Тони вполне осязаемые опасения, усугублявшиеся тем, что тело и гормоны еще ни разу не крытого Старка в присутствии Стива начинали жить своей жизнью. И чем ближе была течка, тем сильнее это ощущалось.  
Тони не собирался прекращать свою работу в ЩИТе только из-за взбесившихся гормонов. В броню были встроены новые датчики и система очистки и кондиционирования, а Пеппер однажды предложила ему повесить на бронированную задницу автомобильную «елочку», чтобы окончательно отбить запах. Шутки о своем состоянии Тони не любил, и Поттс извинилась, хотя, по здравому размышлению, в ее словах была атомная крупинка правды.

Телесные позывы и гормональные изменения Тони игнорировать научился, но запах – сильный, яркий аромат ждущего альфу омеги - сложно было скрыть. С тех пор, как изобрел броню, он все больше времени проводил в ней, предпочитая не кататься по полу и выть, зовя своего самца и отчаянно желая секса, а направить энергию в нужное русло. Система очистки справлялась с запахом на девяносто восемь процентов, и этого было достаточно. Тони решил, что и в предстоящей течке все пройдет спокойно.  
Он шел в зал совещаний, грохоча по металлическому полу базы и привлекая ненужное внимание. В относительно мирное время ходить в костюме было глупо, но Тони было плевать на условности. Броня скрывала запах, очищала тело, а контролировать эмоции он научился давно. Его провожали взглядом агенты ЩИТа, Фьюри, увидев его в дверях, хмыкнул и показал большой палец, показывая, что защиту Старка оценил. Тот вернул ему насмешку и сел на свое место, между безопасным Тором и улыбавшейся Наташей.  
\- Ты странно выглядишь, друг Тони, - сказал Тор.  
\- Ты странно выглядишь всегда, друг Тор, - огрызнулся Старк.  
\- Если вы закончили, то мы можем продолжить, - прервал их любезные приветствия Фьюри. Романова чуть подвинулась в своем кресле, облокотилась на левую руку и оказалась очень близко к Тони. Тот с опаской ждал, чем это обернется, и оказался прав. Чуткий нюх альфы уловил даже те несчастные два процента нескрытого запаха текущей омеги. И, хоть Наташа на омегу второй группы не посмотрела бы никогда, запах и его насыщенность гормонами оценить успела. Тони увидел, как она искоса смотрит на него, как удивленно поднимается вверх ее левая бровь, и размышлял, что произойдет дальше. Но Наташа, даже если и поняла что-то, решила промолчать, а Тони уже мысленно прикидывал, в какую сумму обойдется ему ее дальнейшее молчание.  
Сидевший напротив Роджерс внимательно слушал рассказ Фьюри, смотрел на экран, где шли кадры, доказывавшие посещения Земли разведкой Кри. Тони же смотрел на Стива, хоть и украдкой, пытался сделать вид, что не пялится на него как… Как течная омега, да.

Если бы Тони спросили, с каким альфой он «не против», то ответ был бы очевидным. Черт его знает, что отец сделал с юным Стивом Роджерсом, тайна сыворотки Эрскина до сих пор была одной из главных тайн человечества, наравне с местонахождением Атлантиды, но то, что гормональный уровень Роджерса повышен в несколько раз, было фактом. И Тони чувствовал это всем своим будто взбесившимся телом: носом, глазами, истекающей смазкой задницей. Катетеры брони едва успевали справляться, а Тони все чаще и чаще ловил себя на мысли, что готов лечь под Роджерса здесь и сейчас, на виду у всех, чтобы тот наконец «раскупорил» его.  
Тони устало прикрыл глаза. Головная боль усиливалась, в глазах потемнело, и пришлось прикрыть их ладонью. Мерный бубнеж Фьюри тут же прервался.  
\- Старк, все нормально?   
И не нужно было быть провидцем, чтобы понять – все сейчас смотрели на него. Тони открыл глаза, посмотрел на Фьюри, а крутящаяся на языке колкость пропала сама собой. Старк видел много альф в гоне, реагирующих на него, и сейчас Фьюри был именно таким. Это была пока еще не телесная реакция – насыщенного гормонами запаха Ник не чувствовал, - но он был альфой и знал, что рядом с ним течная омега: невинная, и этим вдвойне соблазнительная и ждущая омега. Фьюри пока контролировал разум, но малейший повод, который мог дать Тони, эти барьеры бы разрушил.  
\- Да, - кивнул Тони. – Продолжай.  
Наташа, будто невзначай, наклонилась ближе к нему, вздохнула и облизнулась. В обычное время Старк не стал бы ни капли опасаться женщину, какой бы альфой она ни была, но сейчас тело реагировало даже на Наташин запах.  
\- Задача ясна? – отвлек его голос Ника. Все вразнобой ответили, что да, и Тони кивнул тоже. – Тогда вперед.  
Иногда Старк днями и ночами не вылезал из спортзала, заглушая требования тела усиленными тренировками. К вечеру он выматывался так, что было не то, что не до секса, - иногда и жить не хотелось. И сейчас Тони отчаянно надеялся, что в пылу драки с парой разведотрядов Кри забудет о том, что на самом деле ему просто хочется задрать перед Роджерсом зад и кончить, наконец-то, как и положено омеге – под мощным самцом.

Тони не был излишне самокритичен, и точно знал, что сейчас он на высоте. Разгоряченное тело пело, сшибая зарвавшихся инопланетян, казалось, что репульсоры стали его продолжением. Тони был как бешеная искра, успевая оказаться и справа, и слева, и сверху. Клинт показал «ОК» и трижды – раскрытую пятерню. В их мальчишеском соревновании «Кто больше разнесет врагов» сегодня побеждал Старк. У него было восемнадцать, и он побил Бартона по всем фронтам. Но Тони не успел как следует позлорадствовать. Отвлекшись на Клинта, он не заметил, как в спину ему попал лазерный луч.  
Тони падал, понимая, что не срабатывает ни один датчик, не слышал голоса Джарвиса, не видел перед собой ничего. Воздуха в шлеме хватило ровно до удара, а после Старк отключился.

Холодный, пропахший потом, кровью и парным мясом воздух врывался в легкие, раздирая их. Тони вдохнул его, потом еще раз – глубоко и жадно, закашлялся и потер грудь. До него не сразу дошло, что брони на нем уже не было, вернее, она была не целой. Передние пластины были вырваны, чуть искрили оборванные провода, а забрало валялось в нескольких шагах сбоку. Только увидев с каждой секундой дичающий взгляд Роджерса, Тони понял, что все системы брони вышли из строя, а воздух вокруг него наполнен адской смесью гормонов и феромонов, от которых у каждого порядочного альфы срывает тормоза. Видимо, понял это не он один.  
Получив мощный удар в висок, Тони начал проваливаться в блаженную прохладную темноту, где не было ни жадного до секса тела, ни одуревшего в один миг Стива, не было вообще никого и ничего. Тони хотел бы остаться в этой темноте навечно, так в ней было хорошо и безопасно.  
Мечты остались мечтами.  
Он с трудом разлепил глаза, попытался вздохнуть, но трубка в горле помешала этому. Вытащив ее и проморгавшись, чтобы привыкнуть к яркому свету, Тони увидел, что он в больничной палате, услышал тихое попискивание приборов, а еще понял, что находится здесь не один.  
\- С этой штукой на лице ты стал еще симпатичнее.  
Фьюри, с надетым на лицо странного вида респиратором, усмехнулся. Точнее, он наверняка усмехнулся, потому что почти все лицо его было скрыто маской, и Тони не знал наверняка.  
\- Тебе стоило бы порадоваться, что она у меня есть, - ответил Ник, а голос его, измененный респиратором, был хриплым и механическим.  
\- Прости, не расслышал, ты сказал «Люк, я твой отец»?  
Из правого угла донеслось хмыканье, и Тони, с трудом повернув голову, увидел смеющуюся Наташу.  
\- У нас здесь что? Альфа-клуб? Тогда вы не в том месте, вам лучше найти Роджерса и поделиться с ним вашими альфа-страданиями.  
\- Роджерс отлично страдает без нас…  
И в подтверждение Наташиных слов из-за стены донесся девичий визг, металлический звон, а потом – поток затейливых ругательств, на которые был так щедр Бартон в самые знаменательные моменты.  
\- Что это?  
Но Фьюри и Романова не ответили на его вопрос, переглянулись и выбежали из палаты, оставив Старка наедине с попискивавшими приборами и недоумением. Тони не собирался сидеть в неведении, поэтому вытащил из вены иглу капельницы и поднялся. Тело еще не очень хорошо его слушалось, да и чертову задницу саднило, хотя она чуть не сочилась смазкой. Потуже завязав больничный халат, Старк босиком пошел туда, откуда продолжали доноситься крики и звуки начинающейся драки.  
Тони сразу понял свою ошибку, когда в соседней палате увидел, что на Роджерсе повисли Бартон и Беннер, а Тор стоял у него на пути, не давая выйти. Фьюри что-то шипел в коммуникатор, Наташа держала руку возле пистолета, и первой заметила появившегося в дверях Старка.  
\- Ты спятил? – закричала она, и Тони опешил – он впервые видел Романову настолько злой и напуганной. – Мы и так не можем его успокоить.  
Роджерс же, едва снова унюхал запах Тони, словно прибавил сил, и даже Тор с трудом мог ему противостоять. Наташа сориентировалась быстро: подбежала к выходу, вытолкнула почти вошедшего Тони и закрыла дверь, а его потащила в палату.  
\- Старк! Сиди здесь и не думай выходить! Здесь усилена вентиляция, и твои гормоны перебивает спецсостав. У Роджерса из-за тебя начался первый гон, не будь идиотом, он же тебя разорвет!  
То ли злая Романова усилила свой навык убеждения, то ли до Тони наконец дошло, что именно происходит со Стивом, но он кивнул и послушно лег обратно в кровать.  
\- Так и лежи! – рявкнула напоследок Наташа и вышла, хлопнув напоследок дверью.  
Тони закрыл глаза и постарался успокоиться. За стеной все еще были слышны крики, но они становились все тише, а потом и вовсе пропали. К Старку никто не заходил, кроме медсестрички, быстро и деловито снова поставившей капельницу и протянувшей Тони больничную утку. Пользоваться ей под надзором было унизительно, но когда медсестра велела Тони повернуться, чтобы заняться его задницей, стало еще хуже. Смазки у Тони всегда было много, сейчас же отсос еле справлялся: проклятый организм омеги, учуявшей альфу в гоне, словно взбесился.  
Но и это испытание закончилось. Тони остался один и постарался забыть об этом.  
К ночи его состояние ухудшилось. Тони проснулся от томительной тяжести в паху и почти болезненного возбуждения. Припухший, мокрый анус пульсировал, сокращался в такт сердечному ритму, от смазки промокла простыня, а яйца сводило от желания кончить. Мастурбация в таких случаях помогала мало – Тони уже прекрасно изучил свое тело за все эти годы.  
Он повернулся набок, подтянул, как смог на узкой больничной койке, колени и зажал ими ладони, чтобы не забыться и не начать дрочить. Ему было плохо и физически, и душевно. Тело трясло в ознобе, прошибал холодный пот и становилось трудно дышать. Виски снова свело болью, и Тони потерся лбом о подушку, но легче все равно не стало. Он старался дышать ровно, полной грудью, и медленно выдыхать, чтобы успокоиться, и только тогда понял, что спровоцировало возбуждение.  
В палате пахло альфой: тяжелым, мускусным запахом, перенасыщенным тестостероном, подчиняющим любого, кто попробовал бы вдохнуть эту адскую смесь. Иногда и беты не выдерживали и превращались в скулящих, выпрашивающих случки омег, когда попадали под действие чьего-нибудь особенно сильного запаха. Для Тони, в котором желание и необходимость копились десятки лет, этот запах и вовсе был невыносим.  
Дыхание вырывалось изо рта со стонами, больничная рубашка натирала кожу везде, особенно там, где тонкая ткань касалась головки члена и сосков, твердых и распухших так, что было больно. Вокруг Тони клубился туман, глаза закрывались сами, а он старался не двигаться, чтобы не свернуться в скулящий и дрожащий клубок из похоти и жажды.  
То ли кондиционер не справлялся с запахом в палате Роджерса, то ли сам Тони навоображал себе слишком много, но сила воли и терпение отказывали ему, и думать о чем-то, кроме возможности выбраться из кровати и пойти надеться на член Стива, было невозможно. Тони пытался ухватить искорку здравого смысла, тускло сверкавшую на задворках разума, но и она погасла.  
Встать и пойти к Стиву стало жизненной необходимостью, тело действовало само, и Тони шел в соседнюю палату, ничего не соображая. Он даже не понял, что у двери Роджерса нет охраны, хотя ситуация, в которую попал ЩИТ, одновременно вынужденный наблюдать за здоровьем и поведением двоих своих «героев», была экстраординарной. Ремни, стягивавшие запястья, локти, колени и щиколотки Роджерса, тоже показались одурманенному Тони лишь досадной помехой. Стив с трудом поднял голову с подушки, привлеченный запахом омеги, и застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, рванулся в крепких стяжках, но те выдержали. Роджерс остался привязанным.  
Тони не понимал и этого. Он стянул с себя рубашку, пока шел к кровати Стива, его запах стал сильнее, лишая Роджерса остатков разума и оставляя вместо него только единственный инстинкт – покрыть омегу, которая сама шла в руки. Тони задрал рубашку Стива – ему было неинтересно, что там под тканью, кроме роджеровского члена, уже крепкого и готового к случке. Тони наклонился и ткнулся Стиву в живот, втянул глубоко воздух, чувствуя запах альфы в гоне, как зачарованный потянулся к вставшему члену, провел губами по головке, собирая ими капли смазки. Стив хрипло стонал и дергался, пытаясь прижаться сильнее к горячему рту Тони, а еще лучше – оказаться в нем.  
Старк же, вдоволь пропитавшись его запахом, на который тело отвечало с жадностью и горячкой, лег на Стива и прижался щекой к мягкой ткани рубашки на его груди, потянулся выше, проведя носом по шее, и замер, горячо дыша ему в висок. Стив рвался все сильнее, Тони на нем подкидывало, но он старался не шевелиться, потому что тело пело от того, что оказалось рядом с альфой – возбужденным и готовым альфой, требующим секса. Тони с трудом заставил себя подняться, перекинул через Стива ногу и оседлал бедра, мазнув мошонкой по его члену. Стив снова застонал, дыхание вырывалось из плотно сжатых губ с тихим свистом, но рваться в ремнях он больше не стал.  
Тони приподнялся, потерся мокрой от смазки промежностью о его член, уже не понимая, что делает. Задница горела огнем, смазки было все больше, а от разумных мыслей не осталось и тени. Старк придержал член Стива вертикально, уперся головкой в уже открытую дырку и одним движением бедер наделся на твердый ствол. Роджерс распахнул глаза, снова рванулся, въезжая членом еще глубже в Тони, но, едва оказавшись в нем до конца, затих, только дышать стал чаще и глубже. Старк же, почти придя в себя от боли, замер, ошарашено осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, где он и что делает, но осознав происходящее, сдался. Растянутый вход пульсировал, телу было плохо, дискомфортно, его распирало изнутри чужой плотью, и Тони боялся пошевелиться, но тут Стив дернулся нетерпеливо, не понимая, видимо, почему омега, уже насаженная на его член, медлит. Тони закричал, громко и надсадно, потому что задница, еще ни разу не принимавшая в себя член, засаднила сильнее, проход словно обожгло, и удовольствия в этом не было никакого. Услышав его крик, Роджерс замер – инстинкты подсказывали не двигаться, когда омеге больно.  
Они просидели так больше десяти минут: Стив, связанный по рукам и ногам, замерший от страха причинить вред омеге, и Тони, понемногу привыкавший к заполненности и боли, которая становилась слабее. Наконец, он приподнялся, выпустив из себя член совсем ненамного, а Стив застонал в ответ, словно благодаря и требуя продолжать. Боли не осталось, смазка облегчала движения, и теперь Старка одолевало только бесконечное желание отдаться Стиву полностью.  
Он положил ладони на грудь Роджерса, сминая ткань рубашки, сел удобнее, чтобы опираться на края койки коленями, и приподнялся снова, уже повыше. Член выходил из него вместе с каплями густой смазки, внутри едва ли не хлюпало, и Тони, осмелев, снова впустил его в себя до конца.  
Едва разум начал к нему возвращаться после того, как тело, получив желаемое, расслабилось, и сквозь пелену похоти начали пробиваться первые мысли. Тони пока не понимал, что он делает и зачем, но Стив под ним стонал все слаще, запах становился насыщеннее, но иначе. Старк все еще комкал в кулаках его задранную рубашку, двигался на члене ровно и плотно, не выпуская из себя до конца, все туже и туже стягиваясь вокруг. По спине бежал первый горячий поток, такой плотный и осязаемый, что кожа начинала гореть следом. На затылке приподнимались тонкие волоски, и покалывало кончики пальцев. Ощущения были не похожи ни на что, испытываемое Тони раньше.  
Стив встречал хриплым стоном каждый толчок внутрь, Тони отвечал ему сначала тихо, потом все громче, да и двигаться начал быстрее, член легко двигался в нем, плотно и глубоко. Спустя пару минут в палате стали слышны только стоны, раздающиеся в такт, и хлопки кожи о кожу. Слушать, как продолжает хлюпать в нем и стекать по ногам смазка, Старку было почти стыдно.  
Стив, вцепившись руками в края кровати, уперся пятками в изножье и с трудом приподнял бедра вместе с сидящим на них Тони. Тот не понял, зачем это было, но когда Роджерс начал сам трахать его, двигаясь хоть и неловко, но ровно, застыл и просто позволил ему это. Толчки были короткими, но сильными, у Стива получилось водить бедрами в стороны, и от этого Тони раскрывался сильнее. Оба уже были на пределе: у Стива стало сиплым дыхание, он облизывал высохшие губы и пытался вырваться из пут, чтобы полностью подмять и подчинить себе Тони. А тот уже успел разорвать на нем рубашку и сам начал подаваться вниз, на распирающий член, чувствуя, как от ступней вверх поднимается легкий предоргазменный холодок, сводит пальцы и дрожат от напряжения бедра.  
\- Сядь, - прохрипел Роджерс, и Тони, еще не понимая, что тот просит, расслабился, стек на двигающегося под ним Стива всем весом и оказался насаженным на член полностью. Роджерс вскрикнул, выгнулся под ним, по подставленной шее тек пот, а глаза были зажмурены там, словно Стиву было больно смотреть на Тони. Старк почувствовал, как дергается в нем член, выплескиваются крупные капли спермы, и впервые за всю жизнь понял, чего был лишен.  
Оргазм от того, как кончал в нем альфа, был оглушительным. Тони ни разу не притронулся к себе, все его ощущения были сосредоточены только на распираемой членом заднице, и это кружило голову. Он кончил вслед за Стивом, но оргазм был дольше, чем у него, и Тони было не под силу вынести это. Он распластался на Роджерсе, все еще чувствуя внутри его не теряющий крепости член, между их телами было мокро и скользко от спермы, но Старк прижимался теснее к Стиву, терся об него, глупо радуясь тому, что теперь оказался помечен.   
Дыхание понемногу выравнивалось, разум освобождался от требований тела, и Тони, подняв голову, встретился взглядами со Стивом. Слова почему-то покинули языкастого обычно Старка, да и Роджерсу было не до болтовни. Тони, отведя глаза, попытался подняться, но Стив попросил:  
\- Не надо. Я сейчас…  
И Старк сразу понял, о каком «сейчас» речь, потому что член внутри него снова окреп, да и собственное возбуждение – уже не такое острое и болезненное, а мягкое и томное – вернулось. Тони расстегнул ремни на руках Стива, откинулся назад, все еще не выпуская из себя его член, и с трудом, неловко, но развязал ремни на ногах. Роджерс тут же перевернулся, подминая его под себя, распластал так, что Тони было не выбраться и не дернуться под ним, прикусил за лопатку и снова начал трахать, утверждая свое право владения.  
Вырываться и не хотелось. Тони подтянул к себе подушку, спрятал в нее лицо, заглушая становящиеся все громче стоны, и полностью отдался глубоким толчкам.

Наутро, когда в палату пришла медсестра, оба лежали в обнимку, склеившись взмокшими за ночь телами. Стив прижимал Тони к себе по-собственнически, не давал дернуться, и даже испуг вошедшей девушки не заставил его выпустить Старка. Стив почти зарычал, прогоняя ее, и точно также встретил примчавшегося по ее звонку Фьюри.  
Тони со стыдом и смехом слушал, как суетится за дверью Ник, раздавая указания вызванной охраны, но не протестовал. Истосковавшееся тело брало свое, с готовностью отвечало на действия Стива, а тот все не мог насытиться, раз за разом распиная Старка на узкой больничной койке, позволяя гормонам решать за них обоих. Возможно, когда ставшая общей гормональная буря спадет, им будет сложно и стыдно смотреть друг другу в глаза, но сейчас Старк не хотел загадывать даже на два часа вперед. Пока ему хорошо и спокойно, пока Стив ласково, но крепко и хозяйски обнимает и берет его, все было неважно. Наверное, впервые за всю жизнь Тони был по-настоящему доволен и счастлив.


End file.
